DON'T GO CHAPTER 1
by David Rd
Summary: Heechul sangat hancur saat Hankyung mengatakan ingin keluar dari Super Junior. hari-hari dilaluinya dengan menangis sampai saat itu tiba. hankyung muncul di konser Super Junior.


**DON'T GO! (GAJIMA)**

Pairing: Hanchul (Hankyung/ Heechul)

PG : 13

Genre : Angst and Romance

Song :

Summary : Hankyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Apa yang dilakukan oleh semua member? Bagaimana perasaan Heechul mengetahui keputusan yang diambil Hankyung?

"Apa kau benar melakukannya?" tanya Heechul pada pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Dengan tenang dan tetap memandang tajam mata Heechul, pemuda itu berkata,"Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa mendapat kelayakan dari mereka."

"Apa cuma itu jalan yang ada?" ucap Heechul. Kini air mata yang sudah ditahan-tahan sejak tadi berbicara dengan Hankyung meneteslah. Dia sudah tak kuat menutup-nutupi perasaannya yang sedang kacau balau.

"Mianhae hyung, mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi," ujar Hankyung sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat pada hyungnya itu. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia melakukan itu.

Perlahan namun pasti Hankyung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Heechul. Dia keluar dari apartemen Super Junior dan tidak sedikitpun menatap bangunan itu kembali. Bangunan yang telah memberinya harapan, mimpi, teman, sahabat, keluarga bahkan cinta dan kariernya. Bangunan yang telah lama dianggapnya rumah itu kini ditinggalkannya begitu saja saat member yang lain terlelap tidur sehabis konser.

Heechul terus memandang kosong kepergian Hankyung. Air mata terus mengalir membanjiri pipinya yang bersemu merah sekarang. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mencegah dongsaengnya itu pergi. Kenapa? Kenapa tak dilarangnya atau bahkan dicegahnya pergi? Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Kenapa Hankyung memilih jalan itu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya? Kenapa semua orang terlalu mempermasalahkan apa yang dia lakukan?

Matahari bersinar cerah dan sinarnya menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela apartemen. Silau tapi menghangatkan. Burung-burung beterbangan berusaha mencari makan untuk anak mereka yang kelaparan. Jalan-jalan mulai ramai oleh aktivitas orang-orang yang mulai sibuk mempersiapkan hari ini.

Walaupun matahari di luar sana bersinar cerah, namun kamar Heechul di apartemen suju terlihat sangat dingin. Member Super Junior yang lain belum ada yang tahu mengenai kejadian semalam. Kejadian saat Hankyung berterus terang pada Heechul bahwa dia ingin keluar dari group. Kejadian saat Hankyung berterus terang bahwa ia sudah tak tahan bekerja sama dengan SM entertainment. Kejadian saat Heechul tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah kepergian Hankyung.

Beberapa menit kemudian satu persatu member mulai bangun. Siwon yang kebetulan bangun paling pagi langsung bertindak. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar member yang lain dan membangunkan mereka. Mulai dari kamar Leeteuk dan Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook juga Shindong. Tinggal ke kamar Heechul dan Hankyung.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar hyungnya itu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar agar tak mengagetkan yang ada di dalam. Tapi bukannya hyung yang tengah tertidur pulas yang dilihatnya, tetapi hyungnya yang tengah menatap kosong pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Siwon kaget dan langsung menghampiri Heechul.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Siwon ramah.

"Aniyo. Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Heechul sembari mengusap air mata yang semalaman menetes.

"Kau menangis hyung," ujar Siwon memperhatikan hyungnya itu dalam-dalam.

"Ah tidak. Kau salah lihat," elak Heechul.

"Oya, mana Han hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Han hyung? Apa dia sedang masak di dapur, tapi dari tadi aku tak melihatnya ada di sana," ucap magnae ini.

"Ah mungkin sedang keluar."

"Ah ya sudahlah, yang penting semua sudah bangun."

Siwon keluar dari kamar, setelah Heechul mengatakan dia akan mandi dan keluar untuk sarapan sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa sepagi ini Hankyung tak ada di apartemen. Apa benar yang dikataan Heechul kalau hyung ketiganya itu pergi keluar.

Sudah satu minggu Hankyung tak kembali ke apartemen suju. Semua member khawatir padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tak ada yang tahu. Kemana sebenarnya Hankyung? Kenapa dia melakukan ini semua? Mereka kira selama ini dia baik-baik saja dan tak mempunyai masalah apapun.

"Hyung, kemana sebenarnya Han hyung?" tanya Donghae yang tengah membersihkan piring-piring sehabis makan malam.

"Iya hyung. Apa yang terjadi?" imbuh Eunhyuk yang sedang membantu Donghae.

"Ah aku tak tahu," jawab Leeteuk kepada semua membernya.

"Hey apa si Beijing fried rice itu punya masalah?" serobot Shindong dari depan televisi.

"Kalau ada masaah pasti dia akan cerita. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kita? Apa ada yang bertengkar dengannya?" cerocos Sungmin.

"Jangan-jangan dia menerima tawaran job lain yang lebih besar daripada yang kita terima selama ini. Aish dia itu," sewot Kangin.

"Young woon, apa dia sepicik itu? Kau tahu bahasa Koreanya saja masih belepotan. Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu. Kau ini benar-benar mata duitan," tuduh Yesung.

"Joong woon hyung, tak salah khan kalau aku menebak seperti itu. Kau tahu, ada berapa banyak artis Korea dengan Chinese face yang kental? Tak ada khan? Dia akan dapat tawaran yang tinggi untuk keunikannya itu," bela Kangin menggebu-gebu.

"Apa tak ada yang kau pikirkan selain uang dan uang? Sepertinya otakmu sudah tersumbat oleh uang sehingga tak bisa berpikir rasional," timpal Yesung.

"Apa kau bilang?" serang Kangin mendekati Yesung dan menarik kerah bajunya sehingga Yesung yang berpostur agak mungil terangkat.

"Kau mau apa?" tantang Yesung yang kini sudah berada sekitar dua cm dari permukaan tanah.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian ini menambah keruh suasana saja," teriak Ryeowook yang sedari tadi duduk tenang.

"Ya Wookie benar. Kalian ini, bukannya memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan Hankyung malah bertengkar sendiri," ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang tengah setelah selesai mandi. Dilihatnya suasana ruang tengah memanas karena pertengkaran Yesung dan Kangin. Dengan hati-hati dia memilih posisi duduk dekat Sungmin. Dia melirik ganjil pada Sungmin, seolah ingin menanyakan apa yang barusan terjadi. Namun Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng.

"Apa mungkin Hankyung hyung tersesat?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengambil posisi yang enak.

Semuanya menoleh padanya, seolah memperoleh pencerahan atas kebuntuan pemikiran mereka.

"Mungkin juga, bahasa Korea Han hyung khan masih aneh. Bisa saja dia salah naik taksi atau apa?" ujar Siwon.

"Mungkin."

Hari berikutnya di apartemen super junior, saat Shindong sedang sendirian di apartemen karena tak punya kerjaan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi seorang diri dan menghabiskan banyak camilan sekaligus. Tiba-tiba belpun berbunyi. Sekali, dua kali dan tiga kali, akhirnya Shindong menyerah dan berjalan santai ke pintu masuk. Dibukanya dan dilihatnya sepucuk surat tanpa ada si pengirim disini. Dibawanya masuk surat itu.

Malam ini semua member telah berkumpul minus Hankyung dan Kibum. Suasana lumayan sepi dan tegang menyelimuti. Mereka ingin segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengirim surat itu. Dari tadi siang sebenarnya Shindong sudah penasaran tapi karena dia merasa surat itu bukan hanya ditujukan untuknya, dia tak berani membukanya. Hingga akhirnya semua member pulang dari kegiatan masing-masing dan berkumpul seperti sekarang ini.

Leeteuk duduk di atas sofa sementara yang lain duduk santai di lantai yang telah dialasi beberapa kasur. Kangin duduk di samping Leeteuk sambil memegang surat yang akan dibacakan.

"Hyung, apa bisa kau bacakan sekarang?" usul Yesung.

"Mwo? Sekarang?" ulang Leeteuk.

"Ya sebaiknya begitu. Kita sudah penasaran siapa yang telah mengirimkan ini untuk kita," lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudahlah. Kemarikan suratnya Yoongwoon," perintah Leeteuk selaku leader Super Junior.

"Ini," diserahkannya surat yang ukurannya normal itu.

Semua makin merapatkan posisi duduknya seakan tak mau ketinggalan satu katapun yang akan diucapkan oleh Leeteuk. Kuping mereka bersiap mendengar semua hal, bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun. Mereka mengamati leader mereka yang tengah membuka amplop surat itu.

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam Leeteukpun mulai membaca:

Annyeong Super Junior member

Maaf sebelumnya karena aku belum sempat meminta maaf atas kepergianku yang mendadak. Tapi sekarang aku bisa meminta maaf dengan tenang. Mianhaeyo.

Selanjutnya aku ingin memberitahukan kabarku baik-baik saja. Kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Sekarang aku ada di suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

Mianhae kalau kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menghilang selama ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak menghilang, aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran. Sebelumnya aku telah memberitahu Heechul hyung tentang keputusanku. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia menyampaikan ini pada kalian atau tidak.

AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI SUPER JUNIOR. DARI SM ENTERTAINMENT. DAN MUNGKIN YANG TERPARAH KELUAR DARI KEHIDUPAN KALIAN. JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO.

Keputusan ini sudah aku pikirkan lama sebelum aku pergi dari dorm. Aku harap semua dapat memaklumi keputusanku ini. Minggu depan sidangku dengan SM akan dimulai. Aku harap kalian tak perlu memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku karena aku akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, jaga nama baik Super Junior.

Oya untuk Leeteuk hyung, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu bingung. Heechul hyung mianhae. Yesung aku harap kau bisa menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu berpindah tempat tidur. Kangin kau harus sedikit mengurangi emosimu. Shindong jaga berat badanmu. Sungmin terus perhatikan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk jaga dirimu dan tetaplah jadi dancer terbaik. Donghae seharusnya kau bisa sedikit dewasa sekarang. Siwon tetaplah semangat, Bantu Donghae menjaga Super Junior M. Ryeowook jangan biarkan Yesung melakukan kebiasaan buruknya lagi. Kyuhyun jaga kesehatanmu.

Aku harap kalian semua baik-baik saja. Jaga diri kalian dan FIGHTING!

Beijing Fried Rice

Hankyung aka Hangeng

SARANGHAEYO YEONGWONHI

Semua yang terbelalak dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Apa maksudnya dengan keluar dari Super Junior? Apa maksudnya tak akan bertemu lagi? Apa maunya si Beijing Fried Rice ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan sehingga mengeluarkan keputusan seperti itu? Apa dia tak berpikir lebih?

"Yah apa maksud Han hyung?" berang Kangin.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari group," jawab Leeteuk memandang Kangin yang seolah membuatnya kehilangan tenaga.

"Heechul hyung? Kau tahu sesuatu, tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya pada kami semua?" tanya Eunhyuk dari seberang arah depan tempat duduk Heechul.

Semua mata tertuju pada Heechul. Mereka menatapnya seakan-akan dia adalah tersangka sebuah kasus pidana berat yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman mati. Hatinya seakan-akan teriris-iris oleh tatapan mereka. Dia merasa mereka mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran yang terdalam. Kebenaran yang amat sangat tak ingin dibicarakannya dengan orang lain. Kebenaran tentang Hankyung yang memang benar ingin keluar.

"Hyung, semua itu tak benar khan?" pinta Siwon menatap Heechul dengan iba.

"Hyung, ayolah katakan pada kami semua! Hankyung hyung tak akan keluar dari group khan?" desak Yesung.

"Hey, kalian semua! Bagaimana kalau memang itu semua benar? Kalau memang Han hyung ingin pergi dari kita semua?" lanjut Shindong.

"Dia tak akan melakukan itu," balas Ryeowook berusaha membantu posisi Heechul yang sudah tersudut,"Iya khan hyung? Ayo katakan pada mereka kalau Hankyung hyung tak akan keluar dari group."

Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah dia mengatakan kebenaran itu, akhirnya ditariknya napas dalam dan berujar,"Ya, Wookie. Kalian semua dengarkan!"

Kesebelas pasang mata yang sedang sibuk membicarakan masalah ini tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Heechul.

"Yah, dia akan keluar. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Apalagi Hankyung sudah memberitahu kalian secara langsung," ucapnya. Tetesan perak menodai wajah mulusnya. Satu tetes, dua tetes dan kemudian banyak tetes yang mengakibatkannya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae aku tak bisa mencegahnya untuk pergi. Aku sudah memintanya berpikir ulang, tapi dia tetap pergi," ucapnya sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Hyung," lanjut Siwon segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju tempat Heechul terduduk lemas dan merasa bersalah. Dibelainya pelan punggung hyungnya itu. Dia merasa selama ini Heechul sudah cukup menderita dengan menyimpan masalah ini dari mereka semua.

"Heechul, kenapa tak kau bicarakan ini pada kita? Siapa tahu kita semua bisa menyelesaikannya bersama. Ingat Heechul, kita Super Junior. Bukan kau, atau Hankyung, tapi kita Super Junior," ujar Leeteuk memandang Heechul penuh kasih.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Jungsoo. Dia mengatakannya begitu mendadak. Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang Jungsoo?" tangisnya,"Dia bahkan tak melihat ke arahku saat dia pergi. Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu? Kau bisa bayangkan Kangin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

Semuanya terenyak mendengar pengakuan Heechul. Member yang selama ini paling ceria di antara mereka. Member yang selalu mencoba mengerti perasaan orang lain. Member yang selalu meyakinkan member yang lain bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Member yang selalu berusaha membangkitkan semangat semua temannya, yang selalu memperhatikan mereka dari belakang, yang selalu berusaha menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir pada setiap member. Tapi sekarang, dia terpuruk. Bahkan di saat dia menangis tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja kalau Hankyung tak ada di sisinya? Bagaimana semua akan berjalan lancar kalau Hankyung saja sudah tak memperhatikannya? Bagaimana dia akan berhenti menangis melihat semuanya menjadi begitu runyam seperti ini? Hankyung-ah di manakah kau?

Bodoh sekali kenapa semuanya bisa berakhir seperti ini? Sebuah akhir yang tak menyenangkan sama sekali. Apa perjuangannya hanya sampai di sini? Apa dia tak berpikir tentang semua yang telah dilakukannya? Masa-masa berat menjadi trainee. Masa pencekalan karena status kewarganegaraannya. Masa dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang orang lain bicarakan. Masa saat dia hanya bisa menangisi keluarganya di luar sana. Masa-masa menjadi seseorang yang sangat kesepian. Masa saat seseorang membantunya bangkit dari itu semua? Masa saat seseorang bernama Kim Heechul berusaha menyemangati hidupnya.

Ya, orang itu. Di mana dia? Pemuda bernama Kim Heechul yang selalu ada untuknya setiap saat. Pemuda yang ah, dia telah melupakannya. Orang itu telah ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Ditinggalkannya dalam keadaan bersedih.

Hah Hankyung kau salah telah meninggalkan itu semua. Keberhasilanmu, kesuksesanmu, karir dan satu lagi Heechul-mu. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?

Hari ini adalah hari penting bagi Super Junior. Hari ini mereka tengah sibuk menghibur ELF Beijing. Ya sekarang mereka sedang berada di Beijing dalam rangka Super Show. Semua member sangat sibuk sehingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak mereka bersiap di backstage. Pandangan orang itu tetap tertuju pada sosok di pojok ruangan yang tengah mendengarkan musik dari headphone dan memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk karena seorang kru memanggilnya,"Heechul-ssi, it's your turn."

"Ne," Heechul bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dia masih sama. Aku harap, dia bahagia," lelaki itu beranjak menuju tribun penonton untuk menyaksikan Heechul.

Sebelas member Super Junior tengah menyanyikan Shining Star saat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi haru. Banyak dari mereka yang menangis. Heechul menangis mengingat seseorang yang seharusnya ada satu panggung dengannya sekarang telah tiada. Dia telah pergi meninggalkannya dan belum pernah sekalipun berusaha menghubungi atau menemuinya.

Pandangan mata Heechul yang menjadi kacau karena air mata tiba-tiba beranjak terfokus pada satu titik jauh di depannya. Satu titik yang meskipun jauh di sana, tapi dia masih tetap bisa memastikannya. Dia percaya sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya benar.

Member yang lain turut menangis mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Salah satu member memutuskan untuk keluar dan mengakhiri kontrak dengan manajemen di saat mereka tengah gencar-gencarnya mengadakan show keliling Asia dan saat mereka tengah merajai dunia musik.

Heechul mengeratkan genggamannya pada mikrofon yang dipegangnya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Banyak member yang tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya selama ini dia menangis seorang diri saat malam tiba dan saat dia terlepas dari semua pekerjaannya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik napas dalam kemudian kembali menatap satu titik itu. Titik yang walaupun dengan mata terpejam dapat ditebaknya siapa. Kenapa dia di sana? Kenapa dia tidak menemuinya? Apa dia sudah melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka?

Hankyung merasa kontak mata antara dirinya dan Heechul begitu kuat. Walaupun Heechul ada di atas panggung dan sangat jauh dari jangkauannya, namun sorot mata Heechul mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka berada sangat dekat. Hankyung tahu bahwa sekarang Heechul mengetahui kalau dirinya datang ke konser sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahwa Hankyung ada di antara ribuan orang yang datang ke stadion untuk menyaksikan penampilan mereka. Dan bahkan sekarang Heechul pasti tahu kalau sebenarnya Hankyung datang karena dia menyayangi mereka semua dan merindukannya.

Sepuluh member Super Junior yang lain tidak menangkap kehadirannya di sana. Hanya ada dirinya dan Heechul di sana. Saat ini. mereka tahu itu, bahwa tatapan mata mereka memiliki berjuta makna dan arti. Apa yang mereka rasakan tertuang di sana.

Namun tiba-tiba Hankyung menghentikan tatapannya dan berbalik meninggalkan tribun tempatnya berdiri dan hal itu membuat Heechul terkejut setengah mati melihat orang yang benar-benar dirindukannya pergi meninggalkannya. Lagi.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Konser sudah berakhir," Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan hyungnya.

Heechul hanya terdiam dan tertunduk lemas mengingat kejadian di atas panggung tadi. Apa yang dirasakannya dan tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin berteriak dan berlari saat itu juga ke pelukan titik itu.

"Hyung, kau harus beristirahat sekarang. Besok kita libur, jadi istirahatah hyung. Kau terlihat begitu lelah," Sungmin turut berusaha membuat hyungnya istirahat.

"Apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Mwo?" tanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin berbarengan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan hyungnya.

"Hankyung. Dia ada di sana."

"Hyung, di sana ada ribuan penonton, bagaimana kau tahu ada Hankyung-hyung disitu?" Donghae yang tiba-tiba mendengar percakapan mereka penasaran dengan perkataan Heechul.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Heechul-ah," Leeteuk tiba-tiba mendekati temannya itu dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Berhentilah berimajinasi dan kau bisa gunakan waktumu dari malam ini hingga lusa untuk istirahat, aku harap kau segera segar kembali."

"JOONG SOO AH, KAU TAK PERCAYA PADAKU? BAGAIMANA KAU TAK PERCAYA PADAKU SAAT AKU MENGATAKAN KEBENARAN?"

"Heechul-ah," Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan.

"KENAPA TAK ADA YANG PERCAYA KALAU DIA ADA DI SANA? KAU TAK MELIHATNYA? DIA ADA DI SANA.. DIA SATU DI ANTARA PARA ELF... AKU MELIHAT DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI.," Heechul marah besar dan pergi masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya meninggalkan member lainnya.


End file.
